


После долгой разлуки

by Esthree



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: Леголас приезжает к Гимли.





	После долгой разлуки

Убаюкивающе теплая вода, поступающая по особой системе труб через расположенную над купальнями кузницу, ласково обволакивала и нежила тело, а мощные пальцы, уверенно разминающие плечи и основание шеи, лучше всяких слов уговаривали расслабиться, поддаться, растечься бескостной медузой по дну каменного бассейна. Двухдневный путь верхом не казался Леголасу утомительным, но было неимоверно приятно смыть пыль и пот, и еще приятнее — в компании того, с кем он не виделся долгие несколько месяцев. 

Шероховатые пальцы прочертили снизу вверх линию позвоночника, двинулись вокруг шеи к ключицам, погладили горло. Леголас блаженно застонал и погрузился еще ниже, поддаваясь заботливой ласке. На пологом своде мягко колыхались отраженные блики от развешанных вдоль стены светильников. Кучерявые рыжие завитки расплетенной бороды полоскались в воде, обвивая его плечи словно причудливые водоросли. Должно быть, его собственные тоже стелились по поверхности, как речная трава возле берега. 

Леголас собрал волосы, перекинул их через плечо и, повинуясь, направляющей его руке, отклонился, опираясь о крепкое тело сзади. Грудь, к которой он прислонился, вздымалась, как кузнечные мехи, а пониже, в спину ему настойчиво упирался твердый член. Леголас завел руку назад, обхватил ладонью головку, мягко поглаживая по кругу, поддразнил ствол кончиками пальцев. Сзади послышался шумный вздох, и от пришедшегося в спину толчка бедер Леголаса едва не вынесло из бассейна.

Вывернувшись из объятий, он легко развернулся лицом к Гимли, просунув ноги между его бедер, так чтобы тот смог сесть на него верхом. Гном был тяжелым, но в воде вес не имел значения: колени его плотно обхватывали бедра Леголаса, а налитый кровью член, с целым рядом продетых сквозь тонкую кожу металлических колец, терся о его собственный, мучительно истекающий влагой. 

Держась одной рукой за край бассейна, Леголас попытался обхватить оба члена разом, вжимая их друг в друга, размашисто двигая ладонью вверх и вниз. Давления было одновременно слишком много и слишком мало, вода сбивала с толку, мешала полностью почувствовать прикосновение к чужому телу. Он прикусил губу и застонал, ускоряя темп, а после чуть не задохнулся, когда сверху на его руку легла широкая тяжелая ладонь, припечатывая его пальцы к их членам, даря наконец желанное ощущение близости, полного соприкасания плоти, собирающегося в паху и рвущегося наружу болезненного жара…

Леголас благодарно уткнулся в мокрое плечо, чувствуя, как льнут к щеке влажные пряди жестковатых волос и протяжно выдохнул.   
— Как же хорошо… Забыл, как это бывает.   
Гимли бережно отвел с его шеи волосы и ласково погладил ухо.  
— Тебе просто нужно приезжать почаще. 


End file.
